


【塞尔达／黄旷】南柯一梦

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 旷野之息 同人。>>黄昏林克 x 息吹林克。黄昏 x 近卫。>>称呼方式：黄昏林克-黄昏，旷野林克-林克。>>已交往前提。自设多。>>属于百年前近卫骑士的一场意外。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, TP Link/BOTW Link, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link/Link, 黄旷, 黄昏林克/旷野林克
Kudos: 11
Collections: 【塞尔达／黄旷】海拉鲁遛狼日记





	【塞尔达／黄旷】南柯一梦

南柯一梦

大清早就被睡在身边的人从床上一脚踹下来的时候，黄昏还没有彻底清醒过来。

这并不常见。身为一名前辈，他总是比身旁贪睡的现任勇者起得要早上一些的。金发的少年像个孩子一样喜欢赖床，每次都等到黄昏晨练结束回到家后，才慵懒地揉着困倦的双眼从团成一团的衣服和被褥中爬起身子。赤裸的躯体上遍布着乱七八糟的青紫和吻痕——十有八九是褐发的前任勇者前一晚上的杰作。清晨的阳光透过窗户洒落在少年清瘦的脊背上面，暧昧的印记伴随着蜿蜒的伤痕一路隐没在腰间的布团里。他那桀骜不驯的后辈，在听到自己刻意放缓的脚步声后，会眨着晨雾般朦胧的眼眸向他露出一个微笑，宛如一朵初绽在晨曦下的花。

那大概是黄昏所能想到的，最美的画面。

然而今天早上的光之勇者大概是看不到这个画面了。被毫不客气地踹到地板上的人揉着被撞得生疼的额头，后知后觉地用些许谴责的目光瞪视回去，却冷不丁地撞进了一双清冷无波的眼睛。

端坐于床上的少年已然清醒很久了。那双熟悉的湛蓝色眸子不带丝毫感情地凝望过来，神情淡漠得仿佛眼前是一个与他毫不相关的陌生人。黄昏从未在自家后辈的脸上看见过这种神情，哪怕是在两人相遇、一人一狼交流不畅的最初，他都没有感受过对方如此拒人于千里之外的疏离感。

“……息吹？你怎么——”

想要询问的话语蓦地卡断在半途，能够化兽而直觉异常敏锐的勇者模糊地意识到，眼前的人有哪里不太对劲。黄昏明智地收了声，沉默地望着对方一言不发地将床边散乱得不成样的衣物一件一件拾起来穿戴整齐。少年对自己身上残留的各种印痕选择视而不见，波澜不惊地细细整理好自己的仪表。末了，他才突然想起面前的另外一个人似的皱了皱眉，抬眼，神情不悦地开了口，

“——请问阁下是谁？为何会出现在我家？”

那一瞬间，黄昏就知道，他的麻烦大了。

关于自己后辈一百年前的那些传闻，光之勇者也多多少少听到过一些。  
从卡卡利科村守卫们的谈话中，从卓拉族欲言又止的神情里，从遍布旷野一脸风霜的旅人们传奇的故事中，从拉着手风琴的吟游诗人悠扬婉转的歌声里，从他们所停留的村子每一个路过的孩童的口中。支离破碎众说纷纭，他们口口相传着这片曾遭受过战争摧残的海拉鲁大地上那位英雄的传说。十几岁便成功拔出了命运之剑的天才少年，最年轻的近卫骑士，王室公主最信赖的护卫，海拉鲁英杰们的核心——每一个形象都和黄昏所认识的那个人相去甚远。化身为大狼的前代勇者不甚在意地趴在地上打了个哈欠，他心里摆在最重要的位置上的这位后辈，可是个活泼到令人感到头疼的存在，上蹿下跳飞天遁地，行动诡异从来不按常理出牌——除去两人共同所拥有的那个名字，黄昏可一点都看不出来对方是百年前那个光辉无限的英雄。

林克。林克。……息吹。

少年刚刚苏醒过来时失去了几乎全部的记忆，单纯得就像一张白纸。黄昏陪在对方的身边，看着这个世界的勇者一点一点找回自己曾经忘却的回忆，说出口的话语越来越少，性格也逐渐变得沉默寡言。黄昏看得出来，对方努力地试图去抓住百年前自己所遗留下来的影子。但要说的话，他可不怎么喜欢那个传闻中的家伙。

——但他万万没想过自己居然能有机会当面见到对方，而且对方比他所以为的还要更加令狼讨厌。

幻化成狼的勇者不爽地扬起头来嚎叫了几声，这已经是他被对方拎着脖子扔出家门的第六个小时了。  
……岂有此理！那可是我和息吹一起攒钱好不容易才买下来的房子——最起码有三分之一的卢比是自己光着膀子站在冰天雪地里，举着巨大的雪球不停地去滚那个该死的保龄球挣来的。巨大的野兽磨了磨牙，想起自己第一次妄图保持着人类的姿态友好地和这位来自百年前的后辈讲讲道理，却被对方不带感情的一句房屋所有权宣言给生生堵在了嗓子眼儿里。

“这所房子，是家父的所有物。”

更要命的是对方居然真的从不知道哪个犄角旮旯里翻出了一张纸质文书。仁慈的海利亚女神啊——黄昏发誓他和息吹在刚搬进这所快要被拆掉的房子时，可是仔仔细细地将所有角落都打扫过了，女神知道这个死板的混蛋究竟是从哪里变出这张纸的。

身为隶属海利亚王室的近卫骑士，林克到底遵循了最基本的待人礼仪。他给面前陌生的褐发少年倒上了一杯水，端坐在对面，眯着眼睛任由对方讲述起那些在自己听起来荒诞离奇的故事，板着的脸上看不出表情。  
直到声称自己是前辈的人用令自己感到不适的温柔神色谈论起两人之间的关系时，严肃的近卫骑士才忍无可忍地揪起了为了证明自己所言非虚而化作了野兽的对方的脖颈，二话不说就将这个胡说八道的东西扔出了家门。

黄昏实在搞不清自己究竟是哪一句话惹恼了对方。毛绒绒的巨兽咬牙切齿地趴在门口那块标着“林克”的木牌下面，不肯再挪动一步，也拒绝将自己变回人形——那实在是太丢人了。好面子的前代勇者固执地守在门前，直到自己被饿得饥肠辘辘时瞥见罪魁祸首抱着一堆食材打开门走了出来。

“……”  
“…………”

来人看到雷打不动蹲守在门外的野兽，眼神微微讶异了一瞬，随即目不斜视地略过了他。一片静默中饥饿的巨狼准确地捕捉到对方将各种食物丢进家门口那口铁锅里所发出的声响，叮叮咚咚混合着沸水煮开的气息。黄昏咧开嘴角不满地呲了呲牙扭过头去——这个林克，和自己喜欢的那一个可相差太多了。

——但人的本质是不会变的。

黄昏心情复杂地望了眼对方若无其事摆放在自己面前的那盘精致的料理，兴许是见过了自己人类时的模样，料理是按照人食用的标准来制作的——毛绒绒的勇者想起了他刚来这个世界的时候，他的后辈更喜欢抱着一叠千奇百怪的生肉，大大咧咧地直接扔在他的脸上。  
……真是不堪回首的回忆。黄昏盯着眼前的料理努力地吞咽了一口快要溢出嘴角的唾液，食物的香气勾得他差点没忍住自己进食的本能。但是不。他要等面前的这个家伙先开口——为了自己这几个小时被晾在屋外的不公！

林克望着一旁面对着自己递上去的食物，似乎是在拼命忍耐着的巨狼，不解地低下头去闻了闻手中的料理——并没有什么奇怪的异味。是哪一个步骤出了问题吗？难道是自己这几年忙于训练，制作料理的水平退步了？金发的近卫兵将手指抵上下巴安静地思考了一会儿，转身回了趟屋子，拿来了更多的兽肉。

……也许，狼还是喜欢吃肉的？

黄昏望着对方站在锅前又叮叮咚咚地忙活了好一阵，然后将大块的烤肉和肉排塞进了自己面前的盘子里，堆成了一座颇为壮观的食物小山。前代勇者的心情更加复杂了，巨狼抬起脑袋直勾勾地瞪向眼前的人，用意味不明的眼神恶狠狠地催促着对方。  
除了马匹便没怎么和动物打过交道的近卫骑士有点懵。林克盯着那双急切的狼眼看了一会儿，又瞥了瞥对方身后、从刚才开始就在疯狂摇动的巨大尾巴。

看起来并不排斥的样子……那么，是在等待命令？

金发的少年恍然大悟般抬了抬眸子，又很快将这个情绪隐藏下去。他已经习惯了无时无刻都让自己保持着面无表情的状态，用以规避那些不必要的流言和麻烦。  
眼角余光瞥见那条依旧在不停晃动的尾巴，林克突然觉得自己的心情，似乎不再那么压抑了。

“…………请用。”

巨大的野兽瞬间低头就将眼前的食物席卷得一干二净。林克还是第一次见到这么震撼人心的吃相，让他不得不下意识地开始担心起对方的肠胃。等到黑白相间的狼将面前的盘子舔得干干净净并站起身来打了个心满意足的饱嗝，来到百年后的近卫骑士才看准时机恰到好处地发出了请对方来房屋内歇息的邀请。  
黄昏趾高气昂地迈开四肢，跟着面前的少年挺胸抬头地走回了自己家。

——真是一位善于遵循原则和命令的前辈……  
——哼，认错态度还不错的小子。

两个人的心思南辕北辙，但总体氛围还算愉快。以至于当天晚上这位来自百年前的少年骑士提出想要和所谓的前辈一较高下时，黄昏想都没想就答应下来。

林克小心谨慎地挑选了半天，才确认好自己的装备——是一柄看起来较新的近卫之剑，是平日里自己用惯了的武器——可惜剑的主人一定没有好好使用这把武器，百年前的骑士望着崭新的剑柄皱了皱眉，在心里低声责怪了一句。  
黄昏倒是无所谓地随便挑了把趁手的木剑——他已经不是第一次和自家后辈比试了，要说的话，某种意义上他还是对方的剑术导师。他的学生对剑术的领悟能力简直登峰造极，很快就远远地超越了他这个老师现有的水平。比起使用剑术来一场堂堂正正的较量，这个世界的勇者显然对用各种武器组合出奇奇怪怪的必杀技更感兴趣。出其不意的想法配合自家后辈超强的行动能力，让彻底沦为了实验对象的前任勇者在很长的一段时间里感到各种意义上的狼狈不堪。说起来，他已经许久没有这么一对一地和谁正式较量过了。前代的勇者卸下身上多余的装备扔在一旁，饶有兴致地举起剑指向了对方，

“——只要能用剑碰到我，就算你赢。”

……被小看了。

林克一言不发地微微点了下脚尖，便执剑直直冲了上来。他已经太习惯这种不甚公平的比试规则了，身为一位备受瞩目的王家近卫骑士、少年剑术天才，总会有一些不服气的人怀着各种各样的心思找上他。年轻的骑士沉默不语，握紧了手中的剑干脆利落地用行动来直面对方变本加厉的挑衅。天才到底是比普通人要更多地享有女神的宠爱的。那些争斗和磨练让他的剑技产生了巨大的飞跃，最终，成为了众人口中那位“高高在上”、“不可一世”的英杰大人。

前代的勇者微微侧身便轻松躲开了这击。林克一个反手侧攻，却被对方毫不费力地挡了下来。金发少年的眼瞳明显波动了一下，随即染上了一抹隐忍而又雀跃的兴奋。

——那是战士、是猎人，在发现了强敌和猎物之后的眼神。

两位勇者在认真起来后往往是不分上下的。往日里黄昏还能因顾及着对方出乎预料的战斗手法而留有一手，面对百年前如同横冲直撞的小兽般的少年骑士，他毫无保留地彻底放开了自己作为前辈的实力。  
论能力和经验，林克都不是前代勇者的对手，但少年总能在挥剑的间隙中察觉到对方所表现出的漏洞，下一刻便将之运用到了进一步的攻击中去。黄昏不得不承认，对方可怕的理解和学习能力确实让他感到棘手。直到两人的体力都被激烈的打斗消耗得所剩无几，他才凭借着自己过人的力气一举扭转了局势。木剑的剑尖横亘在距离少年下巴几厘米的地方，对方愣了几秒便爽快地丢掉手中的剑，举起双手承认了自己的落败。

“……非常感谢您的指教。”

林克已经很久没有经历过如此畅快淋漓的战斗了，他接过对方递过来的水，不客气地一口灌了下去。这是很不符合他当前身份的粗鲁行为，但金发的骑士不在乎。久违的轻松感溢满了他疲惫不堪的躯体，这让他想起了自己小时候在家门外的这片山坡上与父亲一起训练时的情景，少年的嘴角展露出一个清浅的笑意。

仪容整齐的近卫骑士缓缓睁开了眼睛。

林克不动声色地眨了眨眼，很快注意到自己正站在海拉鲁城堡的大厅中央，身侧是同样一丝不苟地列成一排的近卫士兵。在他正对面不远的地方，年迈的国王正威严地发表着如何应对灾厄的讲话。看起来他似乎因为昨夜的巡逻耽误到太晚，而在冗长的演说中不小心睡了过去——这可真是大不敬。金发的少年懊恼地曲了下指尖，那上面还残留着野兽身上毛绒绒的温暖触感。  
他做了一个荒唐无稽的梦，梦里有一位自称勇者前辈的褐发少年，一本正经地讲述着不着调的故事，胃口很大，剑术技巧高超……还能幻化成一匹巨大的、黑白相间的野狼。  
对方不知何时注意到了他在制作料理时一直有意无意地盯着对方那条晃动的尾巴的目光，光之勇者咧开嘴，露出一个比他见过的所有阳光都要耀眼的笑容。

“——尾巴、要摸摸看吗？”

年轻的近卫骑士轻轻吸了口气，强迫自己将注意力转回至繁复的讲话中，同时克制地按耐住了自己内心深处那股微小无声的悸动。

……等到事情都顺利结束了的话，就养条狗吧。

END


End file.
